memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha Diskussion:Rechtevergabe
Archiv Rollback Wahrscheinlich unbemerkt von vielen ist im letzten MediaWiki-Update auch eine Funktion implementiert worden, die ich gern als "Junior Admin" beschreiben möchte. "Normale" User bekommen teilweise die Funktionen von Administratoren und können leichter Versionen zurücksetzen. Dazu wird in der Versionen-Ansicht ein Link angezeigt, mit dem die Version zurückgesetzt wird. Normalerweise muss man in die Versionen-Ansicht, die jeweilige Version bearbeiten und speichern. Bei Spam und Vandalismus zu aufwändig. Bravomike habe ich gerade das neue Recht gegeben, da ich ihn (unter anderem! es gibt auch HenK, Roggan, ... etc. pp.) täglich mehrfach bearbeiten sehe. Man bekommt durch das Zurücksetzrecht keine Möglichkeit, Sachen zu löschen. Auch kann das Rücksetzrecht (im Gegensatz zur vollen Admin-Befugnis) leicht wieder entzogen werden. Wie sollen wir im weiteren Verlauf damit umgehen? Ich finde, die Funktion kann im täglichen Gebrauch helfen und die 5 - 10 User, die mehr als 100 Edits machen, sollte auf jeden Fall ein Rücksetzrecht bekommen. — Florian™ talk 19:35, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall danke für dieses Recht, ist bestimmt ganz praktisch (auch wenn "Junior Admin" etwas übertrieben ist ^^) Was die Erteilung dieses Rechts angeht würde ich daraus keine große Sache mit Wahl oder so machen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass die Leute, die das Recht haben dieses Recht zu erteilen (ihr Admins) schon wissen werden, wer dieses Recht nutzen kann bzw. schon bei der Arbeit mitbekommen, wenn es einer gerechtfertigterweise bekommen kann. (Es ist ja nicht das Recht zu sperren.)--Bravomike 19:46, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Schon genutzt, siehe hier--Bravomike 19:57, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Diese Funktion finde ich in jedem Fall erstmal positiv. Die Spanne zwischen normalem Nutzer und Sysop schon etwas sehr groß - größer als die zwischen SysOp und Bureaucrat jedenfalls oder die zwischen nicht-eingeloggt und eingeloggtem Nutzer. Man könnte es ja so handhaben, dass die Rechte immer dann erteilt werden, wenn jemand, der dieses Recht bereits hat, einen Nutzer vorschlägt. Kann ja hier im Thread passieren in einer neuen Sektion. 20:19, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Mir fällt gerade auf, dass scheinbar jetzt sowieso jeder eine solche Funktion hat. Nur dass das ganze mit "Entfernen" nicht wie bei "Zurücksetzen" mit einem Mausklick geht, sondern noch einmal bestätigt werden muss. Ist diese Funktion auch neu, oder habe ich sie die ganze Zeit über nicht gesehen?--Bravomike 20:22, 12. Apr. 2007 (UTC) kleine zwischenfrage War mir jetzt nicht sicher, wo ich das am besten Frage. Kann es sein, dass ich jetzt dieses Recht auf einaml auch habe? Wenn ich mich nicht vertu. Ich will mich nicht beschweren, nur der ordnung halber ;). Oder hängt das mit der neuen MediaWiki version zusammen? --HenK | discuss 13:09, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Kommt drauf an, kannst Du eine Version entfernen (das können schon seit einiger Zeit alle) oder kannst Du zurücksetzen (das wäre neu) Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Sachen ist aber sowieso ziemlich klein--Bravomike 13:11, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Also wenn ich auf "Versionen/Autoren" bei einem Artikel klicke, dann steht hinter jeder Version "(rückgängig)". --HenK | discuss 13:14, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das ist das alte "Version entfernen", heißt jetzt anders. Damit kann man eine Version entfernen und muss bestätigen, und dass können alle. Zurücksetzen macht automatisch alle Änderungen des letzten Benutzers rückgängig--Bravomike 13:16, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Den Unterschied hab ich jetzt nicht ganz verstanden. Aber dann weiß ich jetzt bescheid. Kam mir nur neu vor. --HenK | discuss 13:23, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Neue Kandidaten Nachdem ich ja jetzt ein voller Admin bin :) gibt es keinen "normalen" Archivisten mehr, der das Rollback-Recht hat. Dabei finde ich es eigentlich ziemlich praktisch, ich habe es doch bei einigen Gelegenheiten nutzen können. Deswegen denke ich, dass einige der aktiveren Archivisten das doch jetzt erhalten sollten. Es gibt da einige ziemlich Aktive, deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, jetzt mal hier einige zu nennen und ihnen das Recht zu erteilen bevor es ungenutzt in Vergessenheit gerät, denn wie gesagt, es ist ganz praktisch.--Bravomike 17:35, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Vorschläge * Roggan -- Mein erster spontaner Vorschlag, er ist halt ziemlich viel aktiv und könnte es bestimmt sinnvoll nutzten, weitere bitte unten nennen--Bravomike 17:35, 29. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Hat sich wohl genauso erledigt--Bravomike 19:55, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) * Klossi(Bravomike 19:55, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC)) * Tobi72, noch zwei sehr aktive Archivisten--Bravomike 19:55, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :bin in beiden fällen dafür--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:18, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Beide sehr aktiv hier: dafür -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:09, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::dito - bei beiden dafür. Und bezüglich Roggan, bitte meinen Kommentar zur Nominierung lesen. 20:37, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::In allen Hinsichten dafür; in Bezug auf Roggan na klar doch, wenn schon kein Admin, dann wenigstens das.--Lt.Reed 22:26, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Neuer Kandidat Nachdem Roggan, Tobi72 und ich mittlerweile Admins sind, ist das Rollback-Recht mal wieder verwaist. Ich würde Plasmarelais für das Rollback-Recht vorschlagen. Er ist regelmäßig online und bearbeitet viele Artikel und dann kann er ja auch bei Vandalismus Artikel zurücksetzen. --Klossi 21:00, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Zustimmung. Zudem haben wir noch einen anderen Kandidaten in meinen Augen. Würde HenK auch für das Rücksetzrecht vorschlagen. Er hat auch schon einiges an Erfahrung und arbeitet schon über längere Zeit regelmäßig hier mit.--Tobi72 21:08, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich stimme dem zu auch Henk ist ein geeigneter Kandidat für das Rollback-Recht. --Klossi 21:12, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Henk ist ja schon ewig dabei, auf jeden Fall verdient, und das gilt auch für Plasmarelais, ich bin bei beiden dafür--Bravomike 22:11, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::ja, klar. selbstverständlich. Plasmarelais!^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:01, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Da das ja ein sehr formloses Verfahren ist und sich jetzt alle Admins positiv geäußert haben habe ich die Rechterzusprechung mal umgesetzt. Glückwunsch an Beide!--Bravomike 07:50, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Dann möchte ich mich hier auch recht herzlich für diese Anerkennung und das damit verbundene Vertrauen bedanken, es ist ein Ansporn! Auf eine weiterhin so angenehme Zusammenarbeit! Vielen Dank! :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 09:10, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich möchte mich Plasmarelais anschließen und auch allen danken! --HenK | discuss 11:55, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Neuer Vorschlag Da wir ja in letzter Zeit häufig mit Trollen zu tun gehabt haben die hier ihre Langeweile ausgelebt haben, würde ich noch einen weitern Kandidaten vorschlagen der das Rücksetzrecht bekommt. Ich schlage hiermit Pflaume vor. Er ist regelmäßig dabei, auch mal so wie ich gesehen habe abends bzw Nachts. Außerdem was er gerade bei den Episoden mit der Darstellerübersicht leistet ist eine großartige Arbeit und ich denke mal auch das sollte Belohnt werden. --Klossi 06:42, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich stimme zu, momentan hat er das am meisten verdient. 07:25, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Zustimmung.--Tobi72 08:05, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ebenfalls volle Zustimmung. -- 10:26, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::uneingeschränkte Zustimmung--Bravomike 11:37, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Pflaume leistet hier kontinuierlich sehr aufwändige und wertvolle Arbeit. Er investiert viel Zeit in die MA und ist auch wirklich oft online. Allein die Arbeit an Synchro, Darstellern und Darstellerübersicht ist sehr beachtlich – jedoch lange nicht alles. Zustimmung in jedem Fall! -- 12:31, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Dann nichts wie los, bei HenK und mir hats damals nicht mal zwei Tage gedauert, ich denke einer der Admins kann Pflaume nun befördern ;-) -- 11:47, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Erledigt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an Pflaume!--Bravomike 18:42, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::@Pflaume: Glückwunsch!--Tobi72 19:28, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::@Plasmarelais: Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Nur ein Bureaucrat kann die Rechte für die Benutzer ändern.--Tobi72 19:28, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Das wusste ich gar nicht. Na gut, ich entschuldige mich bei allen Admins, die keine Bureaucrat sind fürs Stressen ;-) Danke, -- 20:01, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich bedanke mich bei Euch allen für die entgegengebrachte Zustimmung und das Vertrauen. Da macht die Mitarbeit gleich noch mal soviel Spaß ;) --Pflaume 20:21, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Neuer Kandidat Ich hab noch einen Vorschlag für unser Rücksetzrecht, ich schlage hiermit Mark McWire vor, er ist seit Ewigkeiten in der Ma aktiv, beteiligt sich häufig an den Diskussionen und denke mal er sollte auch das Rücksetzrecht bekommen. Außerdem meckert er gern rum wegen der Zurücksetzung von Artikeln, jetzt kann er es dann auch mal probieren :) --Klossi 11:08, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Gute Idee, da bin ich dafür! -- 11:10, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Dafür -- 11:51, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Noch einen? Brauchen wir noch einen Kandidaten? Dann würde ich noch Joe-le vorschlagen. Er ist regelmäßig da und kompetent. -- 23:10, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) * Dafür--Tobi72 23:42, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) * Dafür --Klossi 10:49, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) * Dafür --Pflaume 19:40, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) * Dafür -- 10:43, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Und noch einer Soundtrek ist sehr hilfreich bei Musikfragen. Zudem ist er aktiv in Diskussionen beweist Übersicht.--Tobi72 23:42, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *'Dafür' -- 23:43, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) * Dafür --Klossi 10:49, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) * Dafür --Pflaume 19:40, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) * Dafür -- 10:43, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Archiv Administratoren Spocky Ich möchte Spocky nominieren. Er ist seit September 2004 einer der fleißigsten Mitglieder, ist regelmäßig aktiv und hat sich an zahlreichen Diskussionen beteiligt. Er hat auch meiner Meinung die Ruhe und Umsicht, die man als Administrator braucht. — Florian - ✍ talk 12:57, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) ; Pro * Florian (impliziert durch Vorschlag) * Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:11, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) * Porthos 13:36, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) (weiß der Arme eigentlich von seinem Glück? *g* ) * Kai ( ) 18:33, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) (dieListe der Admins sollte ruhig erweitert werden, warum dann nicht durch diesen aktiven, neutralen Benutzer?) * Sanyoh 20:52, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) (hatte zwar mit Spocky noch nicht allzu viel zu tun, halte in aber für den Auserwählten) ; Contra ; Neutral/Kommentare * Spocky 17:48, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) Ich fühle mich durch die Nominierung sehr geehrt und bedanke mich für das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen. Ich bin gerne bereit, mehr Verantwortung für Memory Alpha zu übernehmen, da mir das Projekt sehr am Herzen liegt. @ Porthos: Bis eben habe ich in der Tat noch nichts von meinem Glück gewusst ;) * Sollte niemand Einwände haben, wird die Nominierung am Ende des Tages abgeschlossen. — Florian - ✍ talk 20:01, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) Spocky ist nun erster gewählter Administrator der deutschen Memory Alpha. — Florian - ✍ talk 21:56, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) Sanyoh Ich denke das spricht für sich. --Porthos 22:33, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) Vielleicht muss ich für Porthos sprechen: Sanyoh war in den letzten Monaten sehr aktiv in Memory Alpha und hat maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, neue Artikel zu schreiben und alte bedeutend auszubauen. An einigen der exzellenten Artikeln hat er richtungsweisen gearbeitet. Er ist täglich online und schreibt manchmal noch bis in die Nacht. Sein Wissen über Raumschiffklassen übertrifft meins bei weitem und wenn's einen "Mitarbeiter des Monats" gäbe, könnte er sich den Titel auch noch holen. Jetzt seid ihr dran, aber spart nicht mit Kritik! 14:25, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC) Kann mich dem Kommentar von Florian nur anschließen. --D47h0r 16:40, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC) :(Dann solltest du auch abstimmen ;-) --Porthos 20:41, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC) Ich bin nicht zuletzt deshalb dafür, weil ich mir selbst schon überlegt habe, dass Sanyoh mal ein aussichtsreicher Kandidat für einen Administratorenposten wäre. Er hat damals bei der Vandalismus-Attacke im August auch mitgeholfen, einige der Artikel wieder zurückzusetzen und hat somit gezeigt, dass ihm das Projekt am Herzen liegt. Außerdem ist er, wie schon Florian schreibt, oft noch bis spät in die Nacht anwesend und kann so zusätzlich Zeit abdecken, die weiteren Vandalismus erschwert. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 18:08, 30. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Okay, so ist's schon besser :) -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 10:17, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) ;Pro * Porthos 22:33, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) * 22:40, 29. Sep 2005 (UTC) * Spocky - ✍ talk 18:08, 30. Sep 2005 (UTC) * D47h0r 18:18, 30. Sep 2005 (UTC) * Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 10:17, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) * Shisma 19:28, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) *--Ken Keeler 14:18, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral/Kommentare * Na so läuft das aber nicht, musst schon mehr begründen *lach* --Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 05:27, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Das kann Florian viel besser ^^ --Porthos 20:41, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC) * Erstmal "Herzlichen Dank" für euer Vertrauen. Wenn also Bedarf an einen vierten Administrator bestehen sollte, nehme ich gerne die Kandidatur an. -- Sanyoh 16:29, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC) Sanyoh soll Administrator sein. Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich die Zeit von "mindestens sieben Tagen" knapp unterschritten habe, ich nehme also noch 24 Stunden lang Veto-Stimmen an. ;-) 13:43, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Pro-Stimmen nicht ;-)? --Ken Keeler 14:18, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Na dann mal eben 7 neue Accounts anlegen und dagegen Stimmen :P -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 15:58, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) Shisma Shisma ist schon einige Monate länger in der MA als ich und auch dementsprechend mit der Regeln hier vertraut und weiß sie auch immer wieder zu verteidigen. Darüber hinaus sind seine Grafiken hier wohlbekannt, so dass es denke ich durchaus angebracht ist, Spockys Aufruf (s.o.) zu folgen und ihn als Kandidaten hier vorzuschlagen. 22:44, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) ;Pro * Defchris * Bravomike -- ich kenne nur wenige Leute, die so aktiv sind wie Shisma, eindeutig ein Ja von mir * Picard16 -- Ich schließe mich Bravomikes Meinung an, er ist sehr aktiv und hat es verdient endlich Admin zu sein * HenK -- Ich hatte am Anfang ne Zeit lang sogar gedacht Shisma wäre schon ein Admin. Bei seiner Aktivität und von dem her, was er schreibt. Also: pro. * Harold -- Naja, ich selbst bin ja erst seit wenigen Tagen hier, aber auch mir ist in dieser Zeit die rege Aktivität von Shisma aufgefallen, also bin ich auch dafür ;Contra * ? ;Neutral/Kommentare Wahlausgang Okay, auch wenn die Wahl jetzt dreimal so lang wie nötig lief - sieht ganz so aus, als wenn Shisma einstimmig angenommen wäre. Ich gratuliere artig und mache mich jetzt auf die Suche nach einem Bureaucrat. 21:20, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :hey, ich freu mich wirklich. danke leute :). was passiert jetzt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:24, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) Einfach warten... Florian ist bereits per Mail verständigt und sollte sich, sobald er Zeit hat, wohl darum kümmern, dass du mit den nötigen Rechten ausgestattet wirst. (Kobi hat leider keine "korrekte E-Mail-Adresse angegeben, sagt zumindest MediaWiki...) 21:59, 26. Feb 2007 (UTC) :: Hallo und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Wahl. Ich wünsche Shisma viel Erfolg bei der Arbeit als Administrator. — Florian™ talk 07:48, 27. Feb 2007 (UTC) Bravomike ich nominiere hiermit Bravomike: *er ist häufig anwesend *er ist diplomatisch *beteiligt sich rege an diskussionen *befolgt die regeln *setzt die regeln durch *schreibt aktiv artikel *er ist bestimmt qualifizierter als ich entschuldigt die kurze Ansprache aber ich erzähl euch ja hier eh nichts neues :). --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:47, 6. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ;Pro * Shisma * Tobi72Was soll man zu der Liste noch sagen? Pro * Roggan (wird Zeit ^^) * Klossi (leistet sehr gute arbeit) * HenK -- Stimme den von Shisma genannten Punkten auf jeden Fall zu. (Aber Shisma is genauso qualifiziert ;)) * Benutzer:Janeway - Ganz klar dafür. * Defchris - ich habe nichts mehr zu ergänzen. ;) ;Contra * ? also, ich würde mal sagen das votum ist eindeutig ausgegangen. also, glückwunsch Bravo, du bist jetzt zumindest offiziell ein admin. ich weis nicht genau wie du es auch technisch wirst... aber das wird schon ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:05, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für das Vertrauen, ich freue mich ehrlich darüber, danke. Ich denke mal, ich werde einfach abwarten, bis einer von den Bureaucrats das umsetzt, aber so wichtig ist das im Moment nicht, bin ja schon ziemlich froh, dass ich diese Ehre so schnell erhalten habe, da kommt es auf die paar Tage auch nicht mehr an ;)--Bravomike 14:56, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Roggan hiermit nominiere ich Roggan. ich werde es mir jetzt mal sparen zu schreiben wer Roggan ist, denn alle die hier abstimmen werden, wissen wer er ist und ich könnte als argumente praktisch alles aufzählen was ich oben bei bravomike aufgezählt hab. übrigens ist diese nominierung nicht mit ihm abgesprochen, ich weiss nicht ob er eigentlich will. dennoch halte ich es für sinnvoll wenigstens auf diesem wege zu hinterfragen lg - Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:13, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ;Pro * Shisma * TMSIDRSchnapper * Bravomike - wird also sogar mehr als "Junior-Admin" :) * HenK * Klossi * Tobi72 * Janeway ;Contra * ? ;Neutral/Kommentare :Ich weiß nich, wo ichs sonst hinschreiben soll: :Ich fühl mich natürlich sehr geehrt über die Nominierung. Das is echt klasse :). Ich muss aber zu bedenken geben, dass es passieren kann, dass ich ab August/September wegen Studium umziehen werde. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dort dann über Internet verfügen kann/ob ich einen Internet Anschluss dort überhaupt besitze. Das bedeutet also, dass ich als Admin nicht tätig sein kann, denn ohne Internet keine MA :) Allerdings ist ein Student ohne I-net verloren, also ich bin eh bemüht, ans Internet zu kommen. ;) :Bitte überdenkt das bei der Nominierung... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:29, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Dann mach ich dir als Admin folgenden Vorschlag - wir lassen das erst einmal ruhen, damit du auch nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise unter Druck gerätst, sollte hier dann doch mal der wildgewordene Troll-Affe wüten und wir einen weiteren Admin brauchen. Gerade als Studienanfänger bzw. -umsteiger braucht man die Zeit, um sich dann auch einzuleben und-und-und. Solange du den Namen deines Accounts und das Passwort für deinen Mail-Account nicht vergisst, bleibst du uns doch sicherlich als Roggan erhalten, oder? ;) ::Anstatt dessen, stünde ja noch die Nominierung für das Rücksetzrecht, die ja für die Nominierung zum Admin ausgesetzt wurde. Momentan haben wir ja auch hier einige aktive Admins, die Bilder löschen und den ganzen anderen Verwaltungsapparat in Schuss halten (und darüber hinaus auch Artikel schreiben und korrigieren). Da reicht es ja dann auch, wenn du nur mal - keine Ahnung - in der Mittagspause an den Uni-Terminals mal schnell nachschaust, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und solange du eben noch nicht an der Uni bist, kannst du uns dann eben so helfen. ::Solltest du dich dann im Studium freigeschaufelt haben - können wir dich dann denke ich auch per "Schnellentscheid" zum Admin küren. Die Wahl ist ja eindeutig. 20:36, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ok. (Natürlich bleib ich MA treu :) ) Und bis zum Studienbeginn ist ja noch ein wenig Zeit (so wie es aussieht, hat man in den Studentenbuden wo ich studiere schon Internet angelegt und die Gebühren sind in der Miete mit drin. PC nehme ich eh mit -> Nachmittags werd ich sicher auch mal reinschauen ;) ) :Also meinst du dann, dass wir 3 neue Rücksetzrechtler bekommen (Klossi, Tobi72 und meinereiner) ? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:45, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Kleiner Zwischenstand: ich ziehe nun definitiv am 2. Oktober um. Es wird dann vielleicht eine Woche dauern, bis ich Internet in der Wohnung habe. Insofern wäre (wenn sich nach der Langen Zeit der Nominierung nix an meiner Wahl geändert hat) ich dann gern bereit, die Aufgaben eines Admins zu übernehmen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:20, 8. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Aktueller Zustand: ich habe nun auch privaten Internet-Zugang. Allerdings ist für mich nur sehr wenig Zeit neben Studium, um mich intensiv hier zu beteiligen. Ich versuche es so oft wie möglich zu tun, aber es ist eben doch etwas schwierig. Meine Aktivität (wie die meisten mitbekommen haben werden) hält sich jetzt sehr in Grenzen. Wenn das für euch trotzdem kein Problem ist, einen mehr oder weniger aktiven neuen Admin zu haben, würde ich diese Aufgabe auch übernehmen. Wenn doch, würde ich Tobi72 als Ersatz-Kandidaten vorschlagen, denn er ist mittlerweile auch lange hier und doch sehr aktiv. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:43, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Nun ja, gewählt bist Du auf jeden Fall.--Bravomike 16:01, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, aber ihr seid meine Wähler, also könnt ihr auch entscheiden, ob sich was dran geändert hat, oder nich. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:33, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich denke, egal ob Klossi und/oder ich gewählt werden, Roggan seinen Status als Admin für alle Fälle bekommen, denn selbst wenn er nicht immer da ist, so ist der doch in der möglichen sehr aktiv. Und wie Bravomike schon gesagt hatte, ist bei fast 11.000 Artikeln mit steigender Tendenz genug zu tun. In dem Sinn, willkommen zurück.--Tobi72 17:34, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Und nicht zu vergessen er hat bereits schon sehr viel für die deutsche MA getan und das sollte auch belohnt werden. --Klossi 17:36, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Sehe ich genauso, spätestens wenn (bei ihrem eventuellem Erfolg) die aktuellen Kandidaten ihren Status bekommen sollten wir auch Roggan den Status erteilen--Bravomike 18:27, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Also wenn ihr unbedingt wollt (ich natürlich sowieso, obgleich meiner Bedenken^^)... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:42, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Roggan ist jetzt (besser spät als nie) ein Admin, nochmals meinen Glückwunsch--Bravomike 09:56, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Klossi Klossi leistet konstant sehr gute Arbeit. Gerade im Bereich der Planetenartikel und vor allem bei seinen extrem umfangreichen Personenartikeln zeichnet er sich meiner Meinung nach aus. Er ist regelmäßig aktiv, wenn es Probleme mit neuen Benutzern gibt spricht er sie auf ihrer Diskussionsseite darauf an und gibt Hilfestellung, all das und mehr qualifiziert ihn als Admin. Außerdem stammen mindestens 50% der Anträge zur Schnelllöschung von ihm, die Arbeit kann er in Zukunft ruhig selber machen ;)--Bravomike 09:49, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ;Pro *Bravomike 09:49, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) (Vorschlag) *HenK | discuss 17:49, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) - *Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:56, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *Tobi72 20:49, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *Roggan (falls mein Urteil nicht durch Inaktivität bedeutungslos geworden ist :) ) 15:18, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral/Kommentare :Klossi ist jetzt ein Admin, nochmals meinen Glückwunsch--Bravomike 09:56, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Tobi72 Tobi72 arbeitet sich schon seit einiger Zeit durch DS9, und was er abliefert ist mehr als nur Standard. Er deckt alles, was mit seiner aktuellen Episode zu tun hat, vollständig ab und erstellt qualitativ hochwertige Artikel. Er ist zu einem guten Teil daran beteiligt, dass wir unsere Artikelzahl so massiv steigern konnten. Er ist jedoch nicht nur auf DS9 beschränkt, sondern kümmert sich während seiner häufigen Aktivität auch um alltägliche Probleme, zu ihrer Lösung gibt er gerade neuen Benutzern immer gute Hilfestellung. Seine Arbeit als Ganzes qualifiziert ihn meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall zum Admin.--Bravomike 09:49, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ;Pro *Bravomike 09:49, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) (Vorschlag) *HenK | discuss 17:49, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:56, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *Klossi 19:00, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) *Roggan (das gleiche wie bei Klossi) 15:19, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral/Kommentare :Tobi72 ist jetzt ein Admin, nochmals meinen Glückwunsch--Bravomike 09:56, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) : : Inzwischen haben wir beinahe die magische Grenze von 7.000 Beiträgen erreicht und wir Administratoren kommen kaum noch dazu, alles zu lesen und zu korrigieren. Deshalb könnten wir eine Verstärkung im Team gut gebrauchen. -- Spocky talk 14:49, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) :''Aktualisierung: Inzwischen haben wir die Marken von 10.000 Artikeln überschritten und bewegen uns konstant auf 11.000 Artikel zu. Die Anzahl der regelmäßig aktiven Admins könnte jedoch höher sein. Deswegen folgen einige Nominierungen, um unser Team aufzustocken.--Bravomike 09:49, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Plasmarelais Ich nominiere Benutzer:Plasmarelais als Administrator. Wenn man die Wahl in dieses „Amt“ als eine Art Auszeichnung der Gemeinschaft auffasst, dann hat Plasmarelais es bestimmt verdient. Er ist täglich aktiv, beteiligt sich rege an Diskussionen und hat nebenbei auch noch Zeit, ab und zu eine Episodenbeschreibung zu verfassen. Was für mich jedoch entscheidend ist, ist das Plasmarelais inzwischen sowieso schon viele sehr wichtige technische und administrative Aufgaben übernimmt. Er arbeitet zum Beispiel rege an verschiedenen, teilweise sehr komplexen Vorlagen ( sei hier als seine letzte Arbeit genannt) und betreibt natürlich seinen enorm wertvollen Bot. Dazu kommt, dass er immer wieder irgendwo Listen und kleine Fehler entdeckt und abarbeitet, was teilweise mit ziemlichem Arbeitsaufwand verbunden ist. Dabei ist er in letzter Zeit schon mehrmals an Punkte gestoßen, an denen er die Adminrechte gebrauchen könnte, und deswegen, denke ich, sollte er sie jetzt auch bekommen.--Bravomike 17:53, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ;Pro *Bravomike 17:53, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * 17:55, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *--Klossi 17:56, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *--Pflaume 18:32, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Tobi72 19:00, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * 19:22, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * 15:09, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *--Mark McWire 15:18, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Joe-le 11:34, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ;Contra * ;Neutral / Bemerkungen Die sieben Tage sind um und ich möchte mich nun auch einmal äußern, weil ich mal denke, dass die Sache nun im Kasten ist. Zunächst einmal möchte ich BravoMike für die Nominierung und die flammende Lobesrede danken. Neben dem breiten Grinsen vor Freude über die Nominierung bin ich bei all dem Lob auch ein wenig rot geworden. Ferner auch besten Dank an alle die abgestimmt haben, und vor allem dass sie sich für mich entschieden haben. Ich werde mich bemühen dem Vertrauen, das ihr in mich setzt zu genügen und meiner neuen Aufgabe stets mit Ruhe, Sorgfalt und Konsequenz nachzukommen. Um so mehr hoffe ich ab heute auf euer Feedback und eure Kritik, wann immer sie nötig und angebracht sein wird – und dass ihr mir vergebt, wenn ich erst nach und nach alles beherrsche, was dazu gehört! So möchte ich allen nochmals für ihr Vertrauen danken und festhalten, dass ich mich riesig über diese Anerkennung freue. Das ist sicher das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das ihr mir machen konntet ;-) -- 13:53, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und schließlich auch vielen Dank für die Ernennung zum Admin an Shisma sowie der Dank an alle, die mir zum neuen Posten gratuliert haben! Ich freu mich sehr :-) -- 14:01, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Pflaume Ich möchte hiermit einen neuen Kandidaten zum Administrator nominieren. Pflaume hat in den letzten 18 Monaten gute Arbeit geleistet und mittlerweile mehr als 10.000 hilfreiche Änderungen durchgeführt. Er beteiligt sich zudem bei Diskussionen und trägt mit zur Qualitätssicherung auf MA/de bei. Ich denke mit ihm haben wir einen hilfsbereiten und engagierten Kandidaten. Zudem hat er Ideen, die das Projekt voranbringen.--Tobi72 22:38, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ;Pro : Tobi72 22:38, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Bravomike 22:53, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) immer verlässlich und gut dabei! : Joe-le 22:58, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) auf jeden Fall dafür : 23:05, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Klossi 10:34, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) leistet tolle Arbeit er hat es auf jeden Fall verdient : 10:43, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 22:02, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) freundlich und kompetent, die besten Voraussetzungen : 22:07, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral / Bemerkung Archiv Bureaucrats Cid Highwind - Admin und Bureaucrat Da uns hier irgendwie die Bureaucrats ausgegeangen sind, und Cid Highwind schon Erfahrung in dem Bereich hat, schlage ich vor, ihn als einen solchen bei uns auch anzulegen. Da er dadurch hier auch Admin-Rechte erhält, bedarf es hierzu einer Abstimmung. Zumindest für die Admin-Rechte. Deshalb schlage ich ihn dazu vor. Wenn die Bureaucrat-Wahl in einem anderen Bereich von MA durchgeführt werden soll oder muss, bitte ich diese abzutrennen und zu verschieben. ;Pro *Tobi72 20:36, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *HenK | discuss 21:12, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *Klossi 05:29, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:46, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *Bravomike 08:49, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral/Kommentare Also die Zeit für die Wahl ist nun abgelaufen und ich denke, die Wahl ist eindeutig. Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Admin und Bureaucrat!--Tobi72 19:35, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, Danke! :) -- Cid Highwind 19:41, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Shisma - Bureaucrat Ich denke, wir brauchen selbst Bureaucrats auf MA/de, die oft auf MA/de sind und hier viel mitarbeiten, deshalb schlage ich unseren erfahrensten Admin Shisma als einen Bureaucrat vor. Er hat schon viel für MA/de getan und ist sicher eine gute Wahl. ;Pro *Tobi72 20:36, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *HenK | discuss 21:13, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *Klossi 05:29, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *Bravomike 08:49, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral/Kommentare Auch hier ist die Wahl eindeutig. Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Bureaucrat.--Tobi72 19:35, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bravomike - Bureaucrat Selbes wie für Shisma gilt auch für Bravomike. Da wir wie schon geschrieben, neue Bureaucrats brauchen, sollte auch er, als ein Admin, der schon länger Erfahrung damit hat und unser Vertrauen genießt, die Rolle eines Bureaucrats übernehmen. ;Pro *Tobi72 20:36, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *HenK | discuss 21:13, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *Klossi 05:29, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) *ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:46, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral/Kommentare Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten ist auch hier nach Ablauf der Zeit für die Wahl ein eindeutiges Ergebnis Pro zu vermelden. Glückwunsch zum Bureaucrat!--Tobi72 19:35, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Wie schon bei Cids Wahl geschrieben, wenn die Wahl abgetrennt werden soll und in einem anderen Bereich von MA/de gehalten werden soll, dann dürft ihr den Teil gerne verschieben. Als Anmerkung: Ich denke eine Woche (Mindestzeit für die Admin Wahl) ist genug für die Wahlen zum Bureaucrat und Sie sollten beendet werden, um die Handlungsfähigkeit von MA/de wiederherzustellen. Kann einer der amtierenden Admins sich mit Avatar in Verbindung setzen, um die weiteren Schritte hierbei zu veranlassen? --Tobi72 19:35, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe Cid Highwind, Shisma und Bravomike soeben zu Bureaucrats gemacht. Cid zusätzlich zum Admin. --Avatar 08:54, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke für die Wahl, ich habe auch gleich Roggan, Klossi und Tobi72 zu Admins gemacht, die drei waren ja schon (ziemlich) lange gewählt (siehe Archiv).--Bravomike 09:53, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Glückwunsch an alle neuen Admins und Bureaucrats! --HenK | discuss 09:56, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Danke auch für die Wahl!--Tobi72 14:44, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Tobi72 & Klossi for Bureaucrats Der Vorschlag für einen weiteren User mit Rücksetzrecht hat mich an eine ältere Idee erinnert. Leider haben wir nur noch einen regelmäßig aktiven Bureaucrat und ich denke, da ist Verstärkung nötig. Ich weiß nicht genau, was im Einzelnen den Unterschied zum Sysop ausmacht, aber es ist sicher nicht verkehrt. Die konkreten Vorschläge liegen dabei auf der Hand. Ich habe lange überlegt, wem ich bei der Nominierung den Vorzug geben möchte. Dabei spielten Aspekte wie EditCount, die Erfahrung als Archivist, die Zeit als Admin, Arbeitsumfang und Nachhaltigkeit eine Rolle. Schließlich hätte ich stets einen von euch beiden zu kurz kommen lassen und so möchte ich euch beide Vorschlagen. -- 12:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ;Pro : 12:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : 13:44, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:51, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :TheIgel69 13:56, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : --Mark McWire 15:49, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Tobi meine Stimme hast du --Klossi 18:26, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Und du meine, Klossi, bei mir enthalte ich mich.--Tobi72 19:18, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :--BrAsh 19:24, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Pflaume 19:34, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral / Bemerkungen Beide Benutzer sind kompetente und freundliche Archivisten, sodass sie diesen Status verdient haben.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:51, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Lustig, wenn Leute für einen Job vorgeschlagen werden, obwohl man gar nicht so ganz exakt weiß, was genau dieser Job eigentlich ist... ;) Deswegen nur kurz zur Aufklärung: ein Bureaucrat kann Benutzerrechte verwalten - Admin- und Rollback-Recht geben und nehmen, das Bureaucrat-Recht nur geben, aber nicht wieder nehmen. Letztendlich also keine Funktion, die über das normale "Admin-Maß" hinaus irgendwie besonders zeitaufwändig ist. -- Cid Highwind 17:42, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *beiden habe ich nach erfolgreicher Wahl (29 Tage, je 8 Pro-Stimmen, keine Gegenstimmen) zu Bureaucrats gemacht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!--Bravomike 22:54, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Plasmarelais Plasmarelais ist ein sehr verlässlicher und aktiver Benutzer. Sein Bot hat auch schon einiges geleistet. Tatsächlich hat Plasmarelais aber auch die Beiträge seines Bots es auf eine beeindruckende Beitragszahl gebracht, und die Beiträge sind nicht nur viele, sondern auch qualitativ hochwertig. Vor allem stellt er eine wichtige Unterstützung unseres Teams in technischen Dingen dar. Er hat den Bureaucrat-Status definitiv verdient. Peinlicherweise hat er ihn bereits. Ich habe ihm ihn aus versehen bei einer Verwechslung erteilt. Das war mein Fehler. Trotzdem änder das nichts daran, dass er ihn auch verdient hat! Deswegen möchte ich ihn hiermit nominieren und bitte alle Benutzer, diese Nominierung so zu behandeln, als sei nichts geschehen!--Bravomike 23:07, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ;Pro :Tobi72 23:13, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : 23:15, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) - is doch klar ;) :Joe-le 00:35, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Klossi 10:34, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) auf jeden Fall :) :Pflaume 19:42, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) - uneingeschränkte Zustimmung ;) : [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 22:02, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) klar doch : 22:07, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ;Contra ;Neutral / Bemerkung :Vielen Dank von meiner Seite für diese Nominierung. Leider habe ich in diesen Wochen zu gut wie keine Zeit mich hier einzubringen. Aber im April und ab Mitte Mai werde ich wieder ein verlässliches Mitglied der MA-Gemeinschaft sein! Vielen Dank für euer Vertrauen und für eure Geduld! -- 10:43, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::aus irgenteinem grund dachte ich du wärst schon admin :/-- 22:07, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ist ja auch für Bureaucrat.... Ist es auch schon durch einen Unfall, aber das muss noch legitimiert werden.--Tobi72 22:09, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ja also nochmals vielen Dank für die (gestolperte) Nominierung und die Ernennung durch die Abstimmung. Ich werd die nächsten Wochen immer wieder mal vorbeisehen, aber bis mitte Mai eben nur sehr eingeschränkt. Vielen Dank und auf eine ebenso gute Zusammenarbeit in der Zukunft! -- 18:39, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC)